Umarł król
by kardamon
Summary: Polska wersja "The King is Dead".
1. Umarł król

**W odpowiedzi na pytanie, czy któreś jeszcze z opowiadań dostępne jest w wersji polskiej...**

 **"The king is dead" (tu wersja angielska była pierwsza) czyli co by było gdyby Sigibert został powstrzymany nieco później.**

* * *

Stałam jak skamieniała porażona widokiem rozgrywającej się przede mną sceny: Erica i króla, na ziemi, przywiązanych srebrnym łańcuchem do drzewa. Obaj wyglądali na poważnie rannych. W odległości kilku metrów zobaczyłam siedzącego na parkingu Sama, również skrępowanego i bezbronnego. Wampir będący sprawcą tego wszystkiego stał nieopodal i spoglądał na nich z zimnym uśmiechem.

Znałam go – Sigibert, olbrzymi wojownik o saksońskim rodowodzie, był dzieckiem i ochroniarzem poprzedniej królowej. Wystarczył rzut oka by zorientować się, że mój zmiennokształtny szef nie obchodził go ani trochę - cała uwaga Sigiberta koncentrowała się na dwóch schwytanych przez niego wampirach. W jednej ręce trzymał długi nóż, a w drugiej kołek. Przeszedł mnie dreszcz, gdy zdałam sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie w swoim mniemaniu wymierzał sprawiedliwość w imieniu swojego stwórcy. Czułam przez skórę, że nie odwiodą go od tego zamiaru żadne namowy.  
Moje serce biło jak oszalałe i obarczam winą jedynie żądzę zemsty zaślepiającą Sigiberta za to, że nie zauważył mojej obecności. Zatracił się w swojej nienawiści i żalu zbyt mocno, by zwracać uwagę na cokolwiek innego. Patrzyłam jak podnosi ramię z nożem i uderza ostrzem ciała swoich ofiar; jako że wampira nie da się zabić dźgając go czymkolwiek poza kawałkiem drewna, mogłam spokojnie założyć że jedynym celem jego ciosów było zadanie bólu. Ledwie powstrzymałam się od krzyku.  
A potem odrzucił nóż. Byłam zbyt szokowana nagłą zmianą którą odczułam w tym samym momencie w więzi krwi, którą dzieliłam z Erikiem, by zrozumieć znaczenie tego gestu.  
Z początku był to przypływ gwałtownego sprzeciwu. Zobaczyłam, że Eric szarpnął się próbując się uwolnić. Sigibert odwrócił się najpierw do Felipe i zaczął mówić. Nasłuchiwałam jego słów. Byłam za daleko, by usłyszeć wszystko, ale zdołałam pochwycić wystarczająco, by zrozumieć, że wykładał królowi swój plan zabicia go. Nawet wówczas mój umysł odmawiał wysnucia logicznego wniosku.  
Kolejna rzecz, którą poczułam płynącą ze strony Erica była znacznie bardziej niepokojąca: rezygnacja.  
Przestałam kompletnie zwracać uwagę na Sigiberta i Felipe i skupiłam się całkowicie na Ericu. Zalała mnie fala smutku ze sporą dozą gniewu i nutą żalu. I wtedy stało się coś dziwnego: przez moment uderzył mnie strumień czystego, ale potężnego uczucia. Była to...  
Miłość.  
Ale to nie miało żadnego sensu. Nie tylko było to bardzo nieoczekiwane uczucie ze strony Erica, ale też nie istniała żadna przyczyna po temu, by odczuwać miłość kiedy jest się poddawanym torturom przez swego przeciwnika, no chyba że Eric w sekrecie podkochiwał się w nowym królu z jego dramatyczną peleryną, ale na to raczej bym nie stawiała.  
Aż w końcu spadło na mnie jak grom z jasnego nieba – Eric wiedział, że byłam w pobliżu. Jego uczucia były skierowane do mnie. To było pożegnanie.  
Poczułam, jak mróz ścina mi krew w żyłach.  
To właśnie ta myśl wreszcie wyrwała mnie z transu.  
Zmusiłam się do osunięcia na bok uczuć, które wzbudziło we mnie to odkrycie. Teraz nie była pora na zastanawianie się, co to wszystko dla mnie znaczyło. To była pora na działanie.  
Nie mogłam pozwolić Ericowi zginąć. Musiałam to powstrzymać.  
 _Nie waż mi się umierać, Ericu Northmanie,_ pomyślałam.  
Rozejrzałam się w poszukiwaniu najlepszej broni, którą okazał się być mój samochód. Dokładnie w chwili, gdy wkładałam kluczyki do stacyjki, zobaczyłam jak Sigibert bierze zamach i wbija królowi kołek w serce. Poczułam przypływ adrenaliny, kiedy zwrócił się w stronę Erica i z całej siły nadepnęłam pedał gazu.  
Ryk silnika ostrzegł w końcu Sigiberta o mojej obecności. Przyjęłam to z wdzięcznością, dzięki temu zamarł w bezruchu, na chwilę opóźniając go w jego misji zabicia Erica. Głowa Sigiberta obróciła się raptownie w moją stronę i jego jasno oświetlona, biała jak ściana twarz błysnęła mi przez sekundę przed oczami w blasku moich reflektorów, tuż zanim samochód uderzył w niego z pełną siłą.  
Pojazd stęknął i szarpnął, wraz ze mną w środku, i przez chwilę myślałam, że się rozbiję, ale na szczęście auto złapało równowagę po pokonaniu sporego, starożytnego, saksońskiego wyboju. Wyskoczyłam z samochodu gdy tylko się zatrzymał i pobiegłam sprawdzić, ile szkody zdołałam wyrządzić.  
Ciało Sigiberta leżało w poprzek drogi, całe zakrwawione, sponiewierane i nieruchome, ale w dalszym ciągu zwarte i solidne. Nie był definitywnie martwy, jedynie ranny i ogłuszony.  
Nie myślałam. To był instynkt.  
Zobaczyłam kołek leżący obok jego dłoni. Musiał go upuścić, kiedy go potrąciłam. Podniosłam go i dźgnęłam go prosto w pierś, bez namysłu. Jego powieki otworzyły się nagle, tylko po to, by zatrzepotać i obrócić się w pył. Nie wydał nawet żadnego dźwięku. Stałam i patrzyłam jak jego ciało rozsypuje się w proch, próbując złapać oddech. Sądzę, że byłam w szoku.  
\- Sookie – usłyszałam wołanie. Ocknęłam się z zamyślenia kiedy rozpoznałam głos.  
Odwróciłam się w stronę jego właściciela. Zapomniany kołek wyśliznął się z mojej dłoni i uderzył o ziemię ze stukotem.  
\- Eric – powiedziałam bez tchu, nagle bliska łez.  
Podeszłam do niego nie czując nóg i runęłam na kolana, a potem siadłam ciężko i wyciągnęłam do niego rękę. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam go tak bladego. Jego twarz wyglądała, jakby nie została w niej ani jedna kropla krwi. Jego oczy były ciemne, ale pełne ognia, kiedy wodził nimi za mną, w milczeniu śledząc moje ruchy. Oparłam się o niego całym ciałem, czerpiąc spokój z solidności jego kształtu.  
Udało mi się. Powstrzymałam to. Nic się nie stało.

Mogłam oddychać.  
Nie zaprotestował, kiedy położyłam głowę na jego piersi, przypuszczalnie pogarszając jego oparzenia przez położenie na nich dodatkowego ciężaru. Nie próbował mnie przynaglić. Wydawał się skądś wiedzieć, że potrzebowałam tego momentu bliskości, żeby się uspokoić. Nawet Sam siedział cicho.  
Nie odzywaliśmy się. Cicha łza spłynęła mi po policzku. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie czułam tak potwornego strachu, jak wtedy gdy myślałam, że może umrzeć, tym razem naprawdę. I że nigdy więcej nie chciałam czuć się w ten sposób. Więź wezbrała dumą i czułością. Próbowałam wciągnąć w płuca jego zapach, żeby znaleźć w nim pocieszenie, ale skażony był ciężkim zaduchem spalenizny i krwi.  
Poczułam, jak Eric oparł podbródek o moją głowę. Nie mógł mnie objąć, bo wciąż był związany. Trzeba było przedsięwziąć coś w tej sprawie. Musiałam uwolnić też Sama, ale on mógł poczekać – cierpiał tylko niewygodę, podczas gdy Eric był ranny, a srebro paliło jego skórę. Wiedziałam, że się uleczy, ale Sigibert znęcał się nad nim ledwie kilka minut temu.  
Podniosłam głowę i spojrzałam na Erica.  
\- Szybko i mocno, czy ostrożnie, ale powoli? - zapytałam po prostu, biorąc do ręki koniec łańcucha.  
Cień uśmiechu przemknął przez jego usta.  
\- Szybko i mocno – odparł mrugając.  
Byłam zbyt roztrzęsiona żeby żartować, więc skinęłam głową i wzięłam głęboki oddech. Zebrałam się w sobie i szarpnęłam łańcuchem z całej siły, zdzierając go z Erica krótkim, szybkim ruchem, jakbym ściągała plaster. Syknął głośno. O Boże, srebro odeszło razem ze skórą. I w dodatku jeszcze nie było po wszystkim – Sigibert owinął łańcuch wokół Erica wiele razy. Moje ręce dygotały.  
\- Przepraszam – wydusiłam. - Przepraszam.  
\- Nie szkodzi – stęknął Eric, ale nie brzmiał zbyt przekonująco. - Nie przerywaj.  
Musiałam przez to przebrnąć, więc z płaczem powróciłam do mojego zadania, aż w końcu zdjęłam z niego ostatni kawałek srebra.  
\- Dziękuję, kochaneczko – westchnął z ulgą, łapiąc mnie z zaskoczenia tym moim dawno zapomnianym przezwiskiem.  
O tak, teraz pamiętał. Nawet nie przeszło mi to wcześniej przez myśl, ale w rzeczy samej, było to nasze pierwsze spotkanie i rozmowa odkąd sobie przypomniał. Nie mieliśmy okazji omówić jego wspomnień.  
Och, cóż, teraz z pewnością również nie był na to najlepszy moment.  
\- Pomogę Samowi – powiedziałam podnosząc nóż Sigiberta.  
Jedna ręka Erica była wyraźnie złamana i wyglądało na to, że przymierzał się, żeby samodzielnie ją sobie nastawić. Naprawdę nie było żadnej potrzeby, żebym się temu przypatrywała, więc coś na odwrócenie uwagi było mile widziane. Gdy tylko odwróciłam głowę usłyszałam paskudne chrupnięcie.  
\- Nic ci nie jest? - zapytał Sam, kiedy przecięłam więzy na jego nadgarstkach i kostkach.  
\- Nie, jestem tylko w szoku.  
Wstaliśmy wszyscy i popatrzyliśmy po sobie. Moje nogi były jak z waty, więc Eric przytrzymał mnie za ramię. Wyglądał już odrobinę lepiej – widocznie jego obrażenia zaczęły się goić gdy tylko pozbył się srebra, ale wciąż był bardzo blady, nawet jak na jego standardy.  
\- Król nie żyje – Sam stwierdził oczywistość.  
Eric skinął głową.  
\- Poświadczę, że nie ty go zabiłeś – dodał Sam.  
Dopiero wtedy uderzyły mnie konsekwencje śmierci Felipe.  
\- Eric, będziesz mieć przez to kłopoty? - zapytałam nerwowo.  
Uśmiechnął się ponuro.  
\- Będą z tego kłopoty, tego jestem pewien – odparł. - Luizjana znów straciła przywódcę, tuż po poprzednim przewrocie. Walka o władzę i chaos są nieuniknione. Pytanie brzmi, czy wina za to spadnie na mnie i czy zostanę postawiony przed sądem jako zdrajca.  
\- Ale ty tego nie zrobiłeś! - wykrzyknęłam, mimo że wszyscy o tym wiedzieliśmy.  
Poczułam wzbierającą panikę. Widziałam już w Rhodes wampirze procesy i przypomniałam sobie surowe metody, za pomocą których nieumarli egzekwowali sprawiedliwość. Podobieństwo słów „egzekwować" i „egzekucja" nie było tu przypadkowe.  
Eric zrobił krok w bok i roztrącił kopniakiem kupkę prochu, która stanowiła pozostałości po Sigibercie, wpatrując się w nią uważnie, jakby czegoś szukał.  
\- To powinno pomóc, – powiedział podnosząc pierścień o średniowiecznym wyglądzie, - ale Wiktor oskarży mnie tak czy inaczej. Jest łasy na władzę i spróbuje zagarnąć tron dla siebie. Stoję mu na drodze, więc spróbuje się mnie pozbyć. Pomszczenie króla będzie dla niego najlepszym pretekstem.  
A potem dodał:  
\- Wiktor jest w Fangtazji.  
Tym razem naprawdę ugięły się pode mną kolana, ale Eric był przy mnie, by mnie złapać. Zgarnął mnie w ramiona.  
\- Przepraszam, ja po prostu... to mnie przerasta – powiedziałam. - Chcesz powiedzieć, że dziś w Fangtazji dojdzie do bitwy? I że będziesz walczyć z Wiktorem?  
\- Tak, jestem tego prawie pewien – odrzekł Eric.  
\- Ale czy to nie oni wygrali ostatnio?  
\- Nie ma ich na miejscu aż tyle co tamtej nocy. Poza tym, mieli po swojej stronie element zaskoczenia. Teraz my go mamy. Nikt nie wie jeszcze, że Felipe nie żyje. Muszę zadzwonić do Pam.  
Sam westchnął.  
\- Northman, true blood na drogę? - zapytał.  
Byłam wdzięczna, że przynajmniej raz w życiu nie starali się sobie nawzajem dogryzać. Może doświadczenie wspólnego uwięzienia na tym samym parkingu sprawiło, że zobaczyli sprawy we właściwej perspektywie.  
\- Prędzej ze trzy – powiedział Eric.  
Rzecz jasna, potrzebował krwi. Zawahałam się. Eric musiał to wyczuć, bo uciszył mnie i przycisnął mocniej do siebie.  
\- Nie – szepnął mi prosto do ucha. - Jesteś wykończona.  
Cóż, co do tego z pewnością mogłam się z nim zgodzić. Eric otarł policzek o moje włosy i pocałował mnie w czoło, a potem zaniósł mnie do Merlotte's, powtórnie otwartego przez Sama.  
Eric usiadł na stołku przy barze, ze mną na kolanach. Był tak absurdalnie wysoki, że mógł to zrobić nie tracąc równowagi. Więź pulsowała wzajemną potrzebą bliskości. Sam postawił przed Erikiem podgrzaną krew.  
\- Sookie, nie możesz dziś wrócić do domu – oświadczył niespodzianie Eric w przerwie między osuszaniem jednej a drugiej butelki.  
\- Jak to: nie mogę wrócić do domu? - prawie krzyknęłam.  
\- To niebezpieczne. Wiktor wie gdzie mieszkasz i może spróbować użyć cię jako dźwigni. Nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało przez to, że jesteś w to uwikłana.  
\- Nie będę uciekać z własnego domu! - oburzyłam się.  
\- Sookie, myślę, że Eric ma rację – poparł Erica niechętnie Sam. - To ryzykowne. Powinnaś zostać dziś gdzieś w bezpiecznym miejscu i poczekać z powrotem aż wszystko to się przewali.  
Popatrzyłam na niego z niedowierzaniem. Naprawdę brał stronę Erica?  
\- Kochaneczko, proszę – namawiał Eric. - Mogę polecieć z tobą do jednej z moich kryjówek. Nie proszę cię, żebyś uciekała. Po prostu nie chcę, żebyś weszła w pułapkę, jeśli da się tego uniknąć. Ukryłaś mnie, kiedy przeklęła mnie Hallow do czasu kiedy mogłem bezpiecznie wrócić. Chcę tylko, żebyś pozwoliła mi zrobić dla ciebie to samo.  
Nie dotarło do mnie nic po dwóch pierwszych słowach. Jedno było w stanie dotknąć czegoś głęboko w mojej duszy, a drugie... cóż, nie jestem pewna, czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej słyszałam, żeby Eric użył słowa „proszę".  
\- Co z Amelią? - spierałam się. - Jeśli przebywanie w moim domu jest niebezpieczne, to nie mogę zostawić jej tam samej!  
\- Prawdopodobnie powinna na wszelki wypadek spędzić tę noc gdzie indziej. Ale może pójść gdziekolwiek. Nie będą się kłopotać szukaniem jej. To zbyt czasochłonne zważywszy, że to nie ona będzie celem. Ty nim jesteś.  
\- Nie możesz w takim razie po prostu zabrać jej razem ze mną? - zapytałam, szczerze zdezorientowana.  
\- Nie – zaskoczył mnie.  
\- Nie? A to dlaczego?  
\- Nie zabiorę wiedźmy do mojej kryjówki. Nie mam do niej na tyle zaufania.  
\- Ale mnie weźmiesz?  
\- Oczywiście – brzmiał, jakby to rozumiało się samo przez się.  
Sam prychnął cicho i spiorunowałam go wzrokiem. Podniósł ręce w geście kapitulacji.  
\- Musimy się spieszyć – powiedział Eric, dopijając ostatnią butelkę krwi. - Merlotte.  
\- Northman.  
Skinęli poważnie głowami. Przewróciłam oczami. Faceci. Misty. Czy jakoś tak.  
Eric znowu mnie podniósł.  
\- Hej, umiem chodzić – zaprotestowałam.  
\- Wiem – zaśmiał się. - Ale nie umiesz latać.  
\- Nie przypominam sobie, żebym zgadzała się na... Eric!  
Wrzasnęłam i tym razem zaśmiał się w głos.  
\- Trzymaj się! - ostrzegł mnie Eric nieco po czasie, bo byliśmy już wysoko w powietrzu.

* * *

Zatrzymaliśmy się po drodze przy moim domu, żeby ostrzec Amelię. Spakowałam przy okazji małą torbę z artykułami pierwszej potrzeby (i prowiantem – wątpiłam, żeby Eric miał u siebie jedzenie), podczas gdy Eric zadzwonił do Pam z instrukcjami. Miała za zadanie przygotować wszystko do szybkiej akcji i postawić w stan gotowość wszystkich po naszej stronie. Obiecała też dopilnować, żeby Wiktor miał jakieś zajęcie i nie wyszedł zanim Eric dotrze na miejsce.  
Gdy tylko się rozłączyła, Eric wyciągnął do mnie ramiona w pełnym oczekiwania geście. Musieliśmy się spieszyć. Wiedziałam, że chciał być w Fangtazji jak najszybciej, zanim ktokolwiek zacznie coś podejrzewać. Tym razem leciał rozwijając pełną prędkość, więc uczepiłam się go kurczowo, z twarzą wciśniętą w jego pierś, by schować się przed ostrym wiatrem, który powstawał pod wpływem pędu. Zamknęłam też oczy – po prostu po to, by się uspokoić.  
W końcu poczułam, jak Eric miękko ląduje.  
\- Jesteśmy na miejscu – powiedział, na szczęście nie wypuszczając mnie, bo moje nogi nie były jeszcze całkiem stabilne.  
Otworzyłam oczy i rozejrzałam się ciekawie. Byliśmy na dachu jakiegoś wysokiego budynku. Było ciemno, ale widziałam w dole światła miasta i był to całkiem ładny widok. Eric odnalazł ukryty panel i po wciśnięciu kombinacji guzików otworzył rodzaj klapy. W środku była drabina, ale Eric po prostu sfrunął ze mną na dół. Zapalił światło i zorientowałam się, że staliśmy w nowoczesnym mieszkaniu.  
\- Mieszkasz tu? - zapytałam.  
\- Nie. Mam jeszcze inny dom, ale zbyt wiele osób wie, gdzie się znajduje. Trzymam to miejsce, żeby mieć bezpieczną bazę w razie, gdybym musiał ukryć się na jakiś czas. Prawdę mówiąc, kupiłem je po Wojnie Czarownic.  
\- Och – powiedziałam tylko.  
\- Rozgość się. Możesz używać wszystkiego w domu. Jestem pewien, że znajdziesz coś, żeby się zająć, ale nie mam czasu, żeby cię teraz oprowadzić.  
\- Oczywiście – powiedziałam nieuważnie. - Dam sobie radę.  
Wyjaśnił mi szybko jak działają zabezpieczenia i powiedział, że postara się wrócić przed świtem, albo przynajmniej zadzwonić. Moje oczy otworzyły się szerzej, kiedy zobaczyłam, jak ściąga ze ściany ogromny miecz i bierze na dokładkę kilka kołków. Pokazał mi też, gdzie znajdę broń, na wypadek gdybym jej potrzebowała (nie wdawał się w szczegóły co do tego, dlaczego mogłabym jej potrzebować). Spojrzałam na nią zatroskana. W końcu pokazał mi skrytkę z pieniędzmi. Leżało w niej więcej banknotów, niż widziałam kiedykolwiek w moim życiu. Zimny dreszcz przeszedł mi po plecach.  
\- Eric... - wyszeptałam.  
\- Sookie, jeśli nie będziesz mieć znaku ode mnie albo od Pam w ciągu dwóch dni, to znaczy że nie wrócimy – powiedział poważnie. - W takim wypadku będziesz musiała radzić sobie sama. Możesz tego potrzebować.  
Poczułam jak strach osiada mi w żołądku ja bryła ołowiu.  
\- Eric – powtórzyłam głośniej potrząsając głową.  
Położył mi palec na ustach.  
\- Nie mam zamiaru dziś umierać, Sookie. Mówię ci to tylko na wszelki wypadek.  
Nadal byłam zmartwiona, ale kiwnęłam głową.  
\- Obiecaj mi, że będziesz na siebie uważać – powiedziałam niemal szeptem.  
Zwykle nie powiedziałabym mu czegoś takiego, w obawie by nie odsłonić słabego punktu. Ale dzisiejsza noc uświadomiła mi, że Eric jest nieśmiertelny tylko w jednym znaczeniu tego słowa. Martwiłam się o niego i o Pam. Naprawdę nie chciałam, żeby któreś z nich dało się zabić. Coś złagodniało w jego oczach pod wpływem mojej prośby i kiedy spojrzałam na niego, nagle zobaczyłam mojego Erica, tego, którego, jak sądziłam, straciłam na dobre. Wstrzymałam oddech.  
Położył dłoń na moim policzku, tak ostrożnie, jakbym była z porcelany.  
\- Wrócę – powiedział mi stanowczo.  
Chciałam powiedzieć, że będę na niego czekać. Że czekałam tak długo, żeby do mnie wrócił, nawet nie wiedząc, że to na niego czekam, ani że w ogóle na coś czekam.

Ale wrócił, i na pewno byłam skłonna poczekać na niego jeszcze jedną noc więcej.  
Wszystkie słowa uleciały mi z głowy, kiedy pochylił się i sięgnął prosto po ten pocałunek, który wisiał w powietrzu przez całą noc. Zakwiliłam, kiedy jego usta przykryły moje.

Boże, brakowało mi tego. Brakowało mi go.  
To było tak, jakbyśmy się nigdy nie rozstawali. Jakby to wszystko, te długie miesiące rozłąki, cała ta samotność, tęsknota, inni mężczyźni, nigdy się nie wydarzyło.  
Nie chciałam go wypuszczać, ale musiałam to zrobić. Zegar tykał. Istniał tylko pewien limit czasu, zanim ktoś zorientuje się, że brakuje króla.

Oderwałam się od niego z westchnieniem. Eric patrzył na mnie, szukając czegoś w moich oczach.  
\- Jesteś pewien, że nie mogę w żaden sposób pomóc? - zapytałam.  
Uśmiechnął się.  
\- Już raz uratowałaś mi życie tej nocy, Sookie.  
A potem nagle spoważniał.  
\- Wrócę – powtórzył. - I tym razem nie zapomnę.

* * *

 **Tyle na teraz. Druga część potem.**

 **P.S. Erikowe 'Lover' jest prawdziwym translatorskim ćwiekiem.**


	2. Niech żyje król!

**No to siup.**

* * *

Po wyjściu Erica spędziłam trochę czasu na myszkowaniu po mieszkaniu, próbując zająć się czymś innym niż zamartwianie. Mieszkanie było funkcjonalne i w pełni umeblowane, ale widać było, że nikt w nim nie mieszkał. Niestety nie było tu zbyt wiele do zwiedzania. Próbowałam oglądać telewizję (o tak, był tam telewizor, a w drugim pokoju nawet nowiutki laptop!), ale byłam zbyt spięta, żeby na czymkolwiek się skoncentrować. W końcu dałam za wygraną. Wmusiłam w siebie lekką kolację i wzięłam prysznic – to ostatnie faktycznie pomogło mi się trochę odprężyć. Moje myśli od razu powędrowały do innego prysznica, który dawno, dawno temu dzieliłam z Erikiem. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że w przyszłości czekało na niego jeszcze wiele pryszniców, jeśli wiecie, co mam na myśli.  
W domu była tylko jedna sypialnia, która mieściła się w sporym pokoju bez okien (ze zrozumiałych względów), więc nie miałam w tej kwestii zbyt wielkiego wyboru. W głębi ducha byłam zadowolona, że nie muszę ważyć w sobie decyzji, czy wdrapać się Ericowi do łóżka, czy pójść spać gdzie indziej – wobec braku gościnnej sypialni nie było nad czym dywagować.  
Szafa wypchana była ubraniami, których wygląd kazał podejrzewać, że należą do Erica, ale niepoodczepiane metki świadczyły o tym, że nigdy nie były używane. Podejrzewam, że Eric kupił je na wypadek, gdyby musiał spędzić tu dzień, a z jakiegoś powodu nie udało mu się wcześniej spakować. Było też trochę damskich ubrań, również fabrycznie nowych, w których zgadywałam własność Pam. Mimo to i tak zdecydowałam się wziąć do spania jedną z podkoszulek Erica. Była wygodna i miała wystarczającą długość, żeby służyć mi zamiast koszuli nocnej.  
Próbowałam zasnąć, albo przynajmniej odpocząć, ale mimo że byłam porządnie zmęczona wieczornymi wydarzeniami, że już nie wspomnę o pracy w Merlotte's, prawdziwy sen nie wchodził w grę. Byłam zbyt zdenerwowana żeby zasnąć głębiej, wierciłam się i bez przerwy się budziłam. Nie mogłam przestać myśleć o tym, co działo się w Fangtazji.  
W końcu, po godzinie czy dwóch, udało mi się zapaść w nieco głębszą drzemkę. Nie wiem, jak długo spałam, ale obudziłam się gwałtownie: na początku nie wiedziałam, co mnie zaalarmowało, ale potem zdałam sobie sprawę, że była to więź. Eric był blisko i biła od niego mieszanina wyjątkowo silnych emocji. Przypuszczalnie wciąż jeszcze był nabuzowany po bitwie. Uniosłam się na łokciach i włączałam właśnie lampkę nocną, kiedy usłyszałam chrzęst przesuwanych rygli i ciche piknięcie sygnalizujące odbezpieczenie elektronicznego zamka. Parę sekund później stuknęła zatrzaskiwana klapa w suficie i wiedziałam, że Eric jest w środku. Moje oczy przywykły do światła w samą porę, bym zobaczyła jak jego sylwetka pojawia się na progu sypialni.  
Pochwycił mój wzrok i już go nie wypuścił. Budzące się w nim pożądanie uderzyło mnie z nieoczekiwaną siłą. Musiałam aż skrzyżować nogi pod kołdrą. Nie odezwał się ani słowem, po prostu stał tam i świdrował mnie palącym spojrzeniem niebieskich, rozjarzonych oczu. Nawet nie mrugnął.  
Omiotłam go wzrokiem od stóp do głów.  
Był w opłakanym stanie.  
Wciąż ściskał w garści miecz, tyle tylko, że klinga w międzyczasie zmieniła kolor na czerwony i przemknęło mi przez myśl pytanie, czy lecąc z Fangtazji zostawił po sobie ślad w postaci kapiących szkarłatnych kropelek przez całą drogę. Był zakrwawiony i brudny, i wyglądał jakby w pewnym momencie przetarzał się po podłodze. Potargane włosy spadały mu na oczy. Ubranie wisiało na nim w strzępach: materiał był zmięty, porozdzierany, a w kilku miejscach może nawet rozcięty. Ale pod spodem, gdzieś w środku całego tego bałaganu tkwił Eric – z gruntu doskonały.  
Poczułam jak spływa na mnie ulga. Było widać jak na dłoni, że Eric wrócił w jednym kawałku i zdecydowanie w dalszym ciągu jak najbardziej nie-umarły. Ta świadomość, w połączeniu ze wszystkimi niewypowiedzianymi rzeczami, które się dziś między nami wydarzyły, wołającym do mnie dzikim pragnieniem Erica i moją własną, głęboko ukrytą tęsknotą, stały się przyczynami odpowiedzialnymi za to, co potem zrobiłam: usiadłam i wyciągnęłam do niego ręce.  
Rzucił miecz na bok nawet nie patrząc dokąd.  
Zanim zorientowałam się, co się dzieje, już pakował się do łóżka i prosto na mnie: zębaty i brudny, w butach i całej reszcie, witając mnie gorącym pocałunkiem – nie żeby jego umorusane ubranie miało jakieś większe znaczenie, biorąc pod uwagę, że nie ostało się zbyt długo na miejscu po tym, jak wydłubał mnie spod kołdry. Niemal natychmiast wziął się za usuwanie jednej sztuki odzieży po drugiej, zaczynając od własnych, a kończąc na podkoszulce, którą podkradłam mu do spania. Gdyby ktoś zapytał mnie nie dalej jak wczoraj, w życiu nie zgadłabym, że tak będzie się kończyć mój dzisiejszy dzień: z dala od domu, w łóżku z Erikiem, niecierpliwie nawigującym drogą prowadzącą prosto pomiędzy moje nogi.  
\- Potrzebuję cię – powiedział ochryple, kiedy oderwał się wreszcie od moich ust.  
\- Ja ciebie też, Eric – szepnęłam i zabrzmiało to, jakbyśmy tak naprawdę mieli na myśli zdanie z innym orzeczeniem.  
A potem nie było już więcej słów, tylko gorączkowe pocałunki, niecierpliwe dotknięcia i głodne odgłosy. W zasadzie nie można powiedzieć, że było to zbyt romantyczne. Niespecjalnie słodkie – a w żadnym wypadku nie powolne. Ale kiedy Eric chwycił moje biodra i w końcu dotarł do celu, ogarnęło mnie nieodparte wrażenie, że znaleźliśmy się dokładnie w punkcie, w którym powinniśmy. Więź była jak otwarty nerw, a wszystko wydawało się tak intensywne. Eric – jak zawsze – nie spuszczał ze mnie wzroku. Moje wspomnienia bledły wobec rzeczywistości. Było mi tak dobrze. Mój oddech stał się cięższy i głośniejszy w miarę jak Eric przyspieszał. Przekrzywiłam głowę, żeby odsłonić szyję. Chciałam go nakarmić i pomóc mu się uleczyć. Chciałam być wszystkim, czego potrzebował. I w tej sekundzie wydawało się, że tak właśnie było.  
Nie wiem, jak długo to trwało. Miałam wrażenie jakby czas minął w mgnieniu oka, a jednocześnie jakby były to całe godziny. Przypuszczam, że w rzeczywistości nie zajęło to tak długo, biorąc pod uwagę, jak bardzo byliśmy oboje rozpaleni. Czego jestem pewna, to tego, że finał był absolutnie spektakularny.  
Czułam się lekko.  
Czułam się wolna.  
Czułam się – wreszcie – kompletna.  
Po wszystkim leżałam próbując odzyskać oddech, ale rękami i nogami wciąż oplatałam Erica, przytrzymując go w miejscu. Potrzebowałam czuć na sobie jego ciężar jeszcze chwilę dłużej, zanim go wypuszczę. Uspokoić się, że był tu ze mną, tak niezaprzeczalnie prawdziwy. Wciąż jeszcze sączył powoli moją krew. Pogładziłam jego włosy. W końcu przetoczył się na wznak, razem ze mną. Pocałował mnie w czubek głowy.  
\- Więc... - powiedziałam. - Zakładam, że to znaczy, że wygrałeś?  
Eric zatrząsł się od bezgłośnego śmiechu. Odwrócił się na bok w moją stronę i przysunął mnie bliżej. Wampiry się nie pocą, ale po bitwie zdecydowanie przydałby mu się prysznic. Szczerze mówiąc, mi również, chociaż z innych powodów. W tej chwili nic mnie to nie obchodziło. Było mi ciepło, czułam się bezpiecznie i... na swoim miejscu. Chciałam, by to uczucie trwało.  
Jedną z rzeczy, którą lubiłam w tym Ericu, a której brakowało mi w nim, kiedy miał amnezję, były jego siła i pewność siebie. Mogłam na nim polegać i nie musiałam sama bez przerwy starać się być silna i podejmować samodzielnie wszystkich trudnych decyzji. Mogłam czasem na chwilę odpuścić i zaufać, że nie pozwoli, by coś złego przytrafiło mi się w międzyczasie.  
\- Owszem – powiedział. - Tak właśnie zrobiłem.  
Jego palce głaskały lekko skórę powyżej mojego biodra. Miałam wrażenie, że jeszcze na dziś nie skończyliśmy.  
\- Wiktor nie żyje? - zapytałam.  
\- Zdecydowanie – poczułam falę głębokiej satysfakcji, która przetoczyła się przez niego kiedy to mówił, i która szczerze mówiąc powinna mnie obejść mocniej, niż obeszła.  
Uśmiech Erica był zębaty.  
\- Czy Pam nic się nie stało? - zapytałam z kolei.  
\- Nic jej nie jest. Byłaby zachwycona, że o nią pytasz.  
Jego dłoń przemieściła się w okolice mojego brzucha, tam gdzie zaczynają się żebra, by zacząć poruszać się po mojej skórze kojącym, kolistym ruchem.  
\- Powiedziała, że teraz już nie możesz narzekać na mój styl jazdy, skoro już zaprezentowałaś nam wszystkim, że wiesz, jak należy poprawnie skasować wampira – zażartował.  
Jęknęłam i schowałam twarz w jego ramię. Zaśmiał się.  
\- Skoro o tym mowa, potrzebujesz nowego samochodu. Wygląda na to, że stary jest wreszcie definitywnie martwy – ta okoliczność zdawała się sprawiać mu okropną uciechę. Po czym dodał szybko – Nie martw się. Zajmę się tym.  
\- Eric, nie – zaprotestowałam unosząc głowę. - Nie mogę się zgodzić na tak duży prezent.  
\- Sookie – powiedział kładąc mi palec na ustach. - Zniszczyłaś ten samochód ratując. Mi. Życie. Pozwól mi to zrobić.  
Pomyślałam o tym przez jakąś minutę. Nie mogłam odmówić mu racji. Jeśli to miało sprawić, że poczuje się lepiej...  
\- Okej – dałam w końcu za wygraną. - Tylko proszę, nie przesadzaj.  
Nie żeby mogło go to zrujnować.  
Uśmiechnął się przepięknie i pocałował mnie lekko.  
\- Jak sobie życzysz, kochanko.  
Był tak słodki, jak tylko było to w jego przypadku możliwe.  
\- Co z innymi? - zapytałam, kierując rozmowę z powrotem w stronę bitwy. - Jak poszło?  
\- Straciliśmy Clancy'ego – powiedział, nieco poważniejąc. - Niestety. Na szczęście, był jedyną ofiarą śmiertelną po naszej stronie. Thalia odniosła dość poważne obrażenia, ale powinna być w stanie się uzdrowić w ciągu kilku dni. W sumie poszło dobrze. I... ach tak, Felicja zdecydowała się przejść na naszą stronę.  
\- Felicja?  
\- Była szpiegiem Wiktora w Fangtazji.  
\- Och – szepnęłam. - Nie wiedziałam. Co z nią zrobiłeś?  
\- Nic. Walczyła przeciwko niemu razem z nami. Powiedziała, że jestem lepszym szefem, więc wybrała pozostać lojalna wobec mnie, zamiast niego. Wzięła naszą stronę zanim można było przewidzieć, kto wygra, więc jej uwierzyłem.  
\- Cieszę się.  
\- Wiem.  
Znów na chwilę zapadliśmy w milczenie. Głaskał mnie lekko po odsłoniętym boku.  
\- Czy już po wszystkim? - zapytałam po chwili, z lękiem i nadzieją zarazem.  
Eric westchnął. Był to bardzo ludzki gest.  
\- Nie – powiedział tłamsząc moją nadzieję w zarodku typową dla siebie szczerością. - Nie jest po wszystkim.  
\- Co dokładnie masz na myśli?  
\- Wygraliśmy bitwę, ale Felipe był zwierzchnikiem trzech stanów – wyjaśnił. - Nikt z mojego obszaru nie będzie mnie kwestionować, ale w samej Luizjanie są jeszcze cztery inne. Nie ma możliwości, żeby ten bałagan sam się naprostował, jeśli nikt nie podejmie się uporania z nim, albo nie najedzie nas jakiś inny władca.  
\- Co zrobisz?  
Nie odpowiedział od razu i nagle zrozumiałam:  
\- Chcesz zostać królem, prawda? - zapytałam słabym głosem.  
\- Nie, nie chcę. Nigdy nie marzyłem o rządzeniu stanem. Ale, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, to byłoby najlogiczniejsze posunięcie, żeby zapewnić sobie i moim ludziom możliwość wyjścia z tego obronną ręką i zawalczenia o swoje. Nie mogę mieć pewności, że następny kandydat do tronu będzie podzielać poglądy Felipe co do zostawienia mnie przy życiu, zwłaszcza że rzeczony Felipe skończył martwy, a ja mam się dobrze. Jestem jedynym szeryfem, który zdołał uniknąć śmierci przy okazji upadku dwóch kolejnych reżimów, i, wyłączając Thalię, po śmierci Sophie-Anne, Andre, Bertów, pozostałych szeryfów i samego Wiktora, najstarszym wampirem w Luizjanie. Szczerze mówiąc, sam byłbym podejrzliwi wobec kogoś takiego jak ja, gdyby role się odwróciły. Więc, mimo że niespecjalnie palę się do objęcia tego stanowiska, tak byłoby rozsądnie.  
Rzecz jasna miał rację. Nie mogłam się z nim kłócić, nie kiedy stawką było jego przetrwanie. Oczywiście, że nie chciałam żeby ryzykował życiem. Mimo to poczułam, jak wypełnia mnie pustka.  
Czy to był... koniec? Miałam stracić go tej samej nocy, kiedy go odzyskałam?  
To nie mogła być prawda. Nie było we mnie zgody na to, by to była prawda.  
\- Więc... co teraz? - zapytałam.  
\- Wszyscy nowi szeryfowie zostali powołani przez Felipe. Nie wiem, jak zareagują. Spodziewam się natomiast, że większość wampirów rezydujących w Luizjanie mnie poprze. Dzwoniłem do Rasula, żeby poinformować go o sytuacji – od czasu przewrotu jest moim najbardziej zaufanym kontaktem w Nowym Orleanie. Oddzwonił do mnie tuż zanim tu wróciłem i powiedział mi że... rozwiązali sprawę między sobą i Obszar Pierwszy jest mój. Nie mogę mieć pewności, czy uda nam się wypracować pokojowe rozwiązanie z innymi Obszarami, czy też dojdzie jeszcze do kilku siłowych konfrontacji. Kilka najbliższych dni okaże się kluczowe.  
Jego wolna ręka przesunęła się w stronę mojej piersi, ale byłam zbyt zatroskana tym co mówił, żeby w pełni docenić jego starania.  
\- Zamierzasz przejąć wszystkie terytoria, które podlegały Felipe, czy tylko Luizjanę?  
\- Luizjanę. Będzie mnie to kosztować i tak aż nadto kłopotu. Poza tym, wkraczając do niestabilnego stanu lepiej mieć dwóch sąsiadów borykających się z równie niepewną sytuacją niż brać sobie na głowę większy, jeszcze słabszy obszar, otoczony silnymi królestwami.  
Wzięłam głęboki wdech i zadałam pytanie, na które bałam się usłyszeć odpowiedzi.  
\- Przeniesiesz się do Nowego Orleanu.  
\- Tak, prawdopodobnie.  
Oczy zaczęły mnie lekko szczypać. Eric poruszył się nagle i przeturlał nas tak, że znalazł się nade mną. Ujął moją twarz w dłonie i spojrzał mi prosto w oczy.  
\- Jedź ze mną – powiedział niespodzianie.  
Jego ton był poważny, a w oczach miał ogień.  
\- Że co? - zaśmiałam się zaskoczona, nie wierząc własnym uszom.  
\- Jedź ze mną – powtórzył niecierpliwie. - Nie zostawię cię tu.  
Popatrzyłam na niego i zrozumiałam, że nie żartował. Serce zabiło mi mocno i o mało nie pękło, kiedy słuchałam jego propozycji.  
\- Aaa-ale, Eric... będziesz królem.  
\- I co z tego? Tylko mi nie mów, że nie chcesz mnie, jeśli nim będę.  
Nie była to do końca prawda. Tak, nie chciałam, żeby był królem, ale wciąż chciałam _jego_ , nawet jeśli miał zostać królem.  
\- To nie tak. Ja... To o wiele bardziej skomplikowane. Całe moje życie jest tu. Mój brat, wszyscy moi przyjaciele są _tutaj_. Jestem, kim jestem, Eric.  
\- Niezupełnie. Ja byłbym tam. Pam byłaby tam. Wiedźma prawdopodobnie wróci kiedyś do miasta. A cała reszta... jak często tak naprawdę widzisz się z większością z nich? Zawsze możesz ich odwiedzić.  
Pochylił się nade mną i zaczął obsypywać moją twarz i tors lekkimi, przypadkowo rozmieszczonymi pocałunkami. Naprawdę trudno było stawiać mu opór. Znów poczułam szczypanie w oczach. Uśmiechnęłam się smutno w odpowiedzi na jego słowa. Eric widział sprawy w zupełnie innej perspektywie niż moja.  
\- Co bym tam robiła? - zapytałam słabo.  
\- Byłabyś moją królową.  
\- Eric... - wyszeptałam przez ściśnięte gardło.  
Tak bardzo chciałam się zgodzić, ale nie mogłam. Nie potrafiłam wyobrazić sobie takiego życia.  
\- Czemu nie? - zapytał z uporem, niemal dotykając ustami moich ust.  
\- Jestem kelnerką z zabitego dechami miasteczka. Nie jestem częścią tego świata. Nie wiedziałabym, co ze sobą zrobić.  
Wtedy mnie pocałował – tak naprawdę, naprawdę.  
\- Jesteś księżniczką i wróżką. Telepatką i wojowniczką. Zabijałaś dziesięć razy silniejszych wrogów i ratowałaś istoty potężniejsze od siebie. Nikt z odrobiną rozsądku nie będzie patrzeć na ciebie z góry, a jeśli to robi, to znaczy, że jest głupcem. Każdy wampir, który przetrwał Rhodes, zawdzięcza ci życie. Nikt nie powinien lekceważyć twoich możliwości, nawet ty. Możesz być kimkolwiek zechcesz.  
Zamknęłam oczy. Moje serce było bliskie eksplozji od nadmiaru kłębiących się w nim emocji.  
Eric wsunął dłoń pod moje udo i wśliznął się z powrotem pomiędzy moje nogi.  
\- Chodź ze mną, kochanko – szepnął całując mnie za uchem.  
Wzięłam drżący oddech.  
\- Chcę, żebyś stała u mojego boku. Będę się z tobą dzielić wszystkim, co mam. Każdy wampir winien mi posłuszeństwo będzie cię poważać – zdałam sobie sprawę, że powtarza słowa, które usłyszałam od niego dawno temu i że nie mógł to być przypadek. Czułam się jak we śnie. - Pojedź ze mną do Nowego Orleanu. Wyjdź za mnie. Zostań ze mną, na zawsze. Śpij ze mną każdej nocy. Moglibyśmy żyć, jak tylko zechcemy. Moglibyśmy robić, co tylko sobie zażyczymy. Mógłbym cię kochać. Moglibyśmy być szczęśliwi.  
Otworzyłam oczy kiedy mój mózg zarejestrował, co tak naprawdę powiedział Eric. Poruszał biodrami ocierając je delikatnie o mnie, więc zajęło mi dobrą chwilę, zanim zdołałam w pełni przyswoić sobie treść jego przemowy.  
\- Czy ty przypadkiem... właśnie... tak jakby mi się nie oświadczyłeś? - zapytałam.  
Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.  
\- Tak jakby.  
Zamurowało mnie. Wykorzystał moją konfuzję, żeby mnie pocałować i wsunąć się we mnie po raz drugi tej nocy. Wciągnęłam głośno powietrze.  
Ale nawet to nie wystarczyło, żebym zapomniała, co przed chwilą powiedział. Pewnie, daleko temu było do oświadczyn, jakie roiły mi się kiedy byłam małą dziewczynką (to konkretne marzenie zawierało elementy takie jak: odświętna sukienka, pierścionek, kwiaty, cudną pogodę, trochę słodkich słówek, padanie na jedno kolano i może nawet restaurację i niech mnie gęś kopnie, jeśli się mylę, ale jestem pewna, że nie było tam nic na temat tego, że mój przyszły narzeczony miał w trakcie rozsuwać moje nogi albo błyskać kłem), ale to był _Eric_. Nigdy nie zgadłabym, że poprosi mnie o rękę. Cóż, może nie całkiem poprosił – raczej powiedział mi, żebym za niego wyszła – ale mimo wszystko.  
Może jestem staromodna, ale dla mnie to _robiło_ różnicę.  
\- Mówisz poważnie?  
\- Sookie, ostatni raz ożeniłem się z kimś, kiedy byłem człowiekiem. Nie mówiłbym tego, gdybym nie był poważny.  
Zakręciło mi się w głowie. Nie byłam już niczego pewna. I wtedy Eric się poruszył. Prawie załkałam.  
\- Więc... co ty na to, kochanko? - zapytał, a jego głos obniżył się i pogłębił, przybierając tę nutę stanowiącą niemożliwe połączenie gładkości i szorstkości, która czasami w nim dźwięczała.  
Ale ja nie byłam w stanie myśleć. Zarzuciłam mu ręce na szyję i po prostu go pocałowałam, prosząc go bez słów, żeby się ze mną kochał. Był wystarczająco bystry, żeby póki co nie odzywać się więcej i zwyczajnie odpuścić.  
Ten drugi raz był przeciwieństwem pierwszego: powolny i czuły, niemal relaksujący, bez krzty dzikości. Poruszałam się razem z Erikiem, czując jak cała w środku się trzęsę, nie tylko z powodu tego, co robiliśmy, ale też dlatego, że właśnie wówczas, kiedy wspinałam się coraz wyżej i wyżej, coraz bliżej cichej rozkoszy, która czekała na mnie u celu, zaczęłam rozumieć, że kocham Erica. Nie byłam jeszcze pewna, co to wszystko dla mnie oznacza, ale wiedziałam, że chciałam znaleźć sposób, żeby go zatrzymać.  
Zmarnowałam tyle czasu, a on zawsze tak naprawdę był tutaj, czekając na mnie aż się w końcu zdecyduję. Więc przytuliłam go mocno i otworzyłam się na niego, ciało i krew, starając się dać mu wszystko, co mogłam. Coraz trudniej mi było zachować spokój (i ciszę), bo Eric też nie szczędził wysiłków. Wyrwało mi się miauknięcie, poruszałam się gorączkowo łaknąc więcej; zawołałam go po imieniu i nie mogłam już przestać go powtarzać, raz za razem, zwłaszcza gdy spełnił moje życzenie i przyspieszył.  
Przeniósł mnie z powrotem prosto do tego miejsca, gdzie wszystko poza nami dwojgiem przestawało istnieć. W końcu ucichłam, niezdolna dłużej odnaleźć głosu, mimo że moje usta otworzyły się jak do krzyku.  
Spędziliśmy długie minuty leżąc w swoich objęciach. Żadne z nas nie próbowało się poruszyć.  
Tym razem to Eric pierwszy przerwał milczenie.  
\- Powiedziałaś „tak" - oznajmił ni z gruszki ni z pietruszki, bardzo zadowolony z siebie  
\- Co- Wcale nie! - nagle pokojarzyłam, o czym mówił. - Niczego nie powiedziałam!  
W odpowiedzi tylko wyszczerzył się do mnie w uśmiechu.  
\- Niby kiedy?  
Jego uśmiech jeszcze się poszerzył. Zarumieniłam się po same uszy, zgadując co miał na myśli i kiedy to mogłam mu to powiedzieć – a raczej wykrzyczeć. Wielokrotnie. Wraz z wieloma innymi nieskładnymi i dość bluźnierczymi sformułowaniami.  
\- To się nie liczy! Dobrze o tym wiesz! To był podstęp!  
\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że to powiedziałaś.  
Nie mogłam się powstrzymać – roześmiałam się. Tylko Eric...  
\- Z bólem serca rozwiewam twoje złudzenia, ale to nie działa w ten sposób.  
\- Oczywiście, że działa. Po prostu starasz się niepotrzebnie skomplikować sprawy.  
Potrząsnęłam głową ubawiona. Naprawdę sądził, że może dosłownie wycisnąć ze mnie zgodę jeśli będzie pieprzyć się ze mną wystarczająco długo?  
W jego oczach paliło się światło, którego nie widziałam w nich już od dawna.  
\- Jesteś szczęśliwy – uświadomiłam sobie.  
\- Jak mógłbym nie być? - zapytał bez chwili zastanowienia. - Wszystko w moim świecie jest w doskonałym porządku. Dziś w nocy uniknąłem śmierci. Zwyciężyłem w bitwie. Obroniłem to, co moje. Zabiłem moich wrogów. Wróciłem bezpiecznie do domu – gdzie w moim łóżku czekała na mnie moja kobieta.  
\- Twoja kobieta, hm?  
\- Tak. Moja piękna... odważna... zmyślna... wspaniała... kobieta – powiedział akcentując każde słowo pocałunkiem.  
\- Przestań! - zachichotałam zakłopotana.  
Spojrzał na mnie.  
\- Nigdy – powiedział z przekonaniem.


End file.
